


Ściana

by Redzik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek zabił Stilesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ściana

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie Wall na życzenie :) Nie sądziłam, że uda mi się po polsku zrobić 100 słów, ale wyszło! ^ ^

Kłócili się, droczyli, sprzeczali, cokolwiek oni zwykle robili. I zwykle kończyło się tym, że Stiles był przygwożdżony do ściany przez Dereka, który przysuwał się bardzo blisko niego i górował nad nim groźnie. Jednak tym razem Stiles wydał zaskoczony odgłos, patrząc na Dereka z szeroko otwartymi oczami w szoku. Potem jego ciało stało się całkowicie bezwładne i więcej się nie poruszył. Nie oddychał, jego serce nie biło. Nic.

Derek zamarł przerażony, spoglądając na nieżywe ciało chłopca nadzianego na kawałek metalu wystającego ze ściany, którego Derek po prostu nie zauważył. Odgłos kropel krwi spadających na podłogę był jedynym dźwiękiem w nagłej ciszy.


End file.
